


Ring of Passion

by BloodSeiryu



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bodice-Ripper, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Sex in Hay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Helluva Boss - AU, M/M, Not Between Blitz And Stolas Though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu
Summary: Stolas always thought that he would marry for love, at least, that was what his romance novels led him to believe. However, he instead finds himself in an arranged marriage in order to save his family's Ranch from falling into ruin and leaving his family completely destitute. This obviously leaves him quite upset and greatly angered, forced to pick up the pieces of his Father's failings.However, a new ranch hand may very well throw a wrench in these well laid out plans. He's a wild one and, dare Stolas admit, quite the most handsome Imp he has ever laid eyes on. Will Stolas do his duty and stay away or will the burning fires of love, not only consume them, but consume everyone and everything else around them?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 27
Kudos: 38





	Ring of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this amazing work of art by the lovely Midiroo and decided that I just HAD to write a series based on it. I had a friend contact them (as I do not have Twitter) to see if they would be okay with it, as long as I gave them credit for the artwork and such, and they were over the moon about it~! 
> 
> Really looking forward to working on this and my other Hellluva Boss series [Navigation of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556226/chapters/69980058) Go check that one out if you haven't already.
> 
> Again, thank you so much dearie for letting me do this and for the swift reply! ♥ Also, comments and reviews are most welcome! They keep the beast inside me alive and well nourished lol
> 
> [Midiroo Twitter](https://twitter.com/midi_roo?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)

Gufo was a man of class. He was intelligent, well versed in business, and held the deed to one of the finest farmsteads in Hell’s Pride Ring. The estate itself was actually called Pride Ring Ranch; it was the staple of that entire section of Hell. Granted there were other ranches and smaller farms scattered throughout, but every demon knew which Lord and Lady held the persuasive power, not to mention the money.

The Horned Owl Demon sighed as he went over the papers he had scattered upon his work desk once more. Well, money was  **once** the staple of his and his family’s ranch. He would never admit it out loud, but he had made some unfortunate business dealings in the past and now they were coming back to haunt him. Everything had seemed sound at the time, but he supposed that even a great mind like himself was bound to have failings once in a while. 

When it came right down to it, the family was quickly on its way to financial ruin, and if Gufo did not do something soon then he and his family would soon be on the streets like some common peasants. No, he would sooner die than see that happen. Which was why he had constructed a plan, a plan that he would see come to fruition tomorrow morning. You see, he had sent a letter out to his Lordship Pheynix, the owner of a grand ranch a few miles north. It was no secret that he had come into a grand staple of money, what with his recent successful trade in a new breed of demonic beast of his own device. There were rumours that, once other ranchers had purchased the beasts at the auction houses, the purchases were going toward illegal fight rings in the city. However, as long as the money was good, one never questioned where one’s products ended up once they were out of their hands. Gufo figured that was where he himself had gone wrong. While Lord Pheynix had made sure there was always a middle man between him and his goods, Gufo always preferred to work directly. He had been taught it made for better business relationships, but all it had done was drive him into a hole; one he had no hope of getting out of.

Until now of course! The letter he had sent to Lord Pheynix upon the back of one of the last three ranch hands he had left, was an invitation, of sorts. It was also a business proposition in its own right, one that Gufo was sure that even  **he** could not mess up. The invitation was to afternoon tea and delightful conversation. The business proposition was one that demons of their status practiced quite often. Well, maybe not as often as they once did, but it was still common enough that one did not blink an eye when it was suggested.

An arranged marriage.

Gufo had two lovely children, a daughter, and a son. Unfortunately, his daughter was much too young to be married off, much to her displeasure he was sure. She was a fiery owlet, very much took after her mother in that regard. His son, on the other hand, was ripe for the picking. 

Gufo scrunched his eyebrows together, chin in hand, talons gently tapping away at the old wood of his desk. Stolas was...different. Assuming things had not gone the way they had, Gufo had hoped to have his son inherit the ranch and property that surrounded it; teach the boy business and how to manage the family wealth and name. It became quite apparent as Stolas grew that he was most definitely not fit for such work, nor was he remotely interested. The boy would most certainly run the family into the ground with his flights of fancy, romantic notions, and obsessions with everything artistic and beautiful.

Nevermind that his father had done just what he feared his son would do. That was neither here nor there.

Honestly, he was afraid that Stolas would frighten Lord Pheynix away, therefore he had said nothing of his personality in the letter. He had only described his physical appearance, hoping that would be enough to garner some interest. Four small, round, and shiny black eyes closed as Gufo heaved a sigh of a demon brought to the brink. Now all he had to do was make sure Stolas didn’t ruin the chances of the family not falling into ruin upon meeting Lord Pheynix in person. Perhaps he would have a word with his wife. She always seemed to be able to get through to the boy much better than he ever could.  
  


* * *

  
“I’m sorry? He fucking what?!”

“Stolas. Language. I  **will** not tell you again.”

Currently, both Stolas and Ava were in the kitchen. Ava was preparing for tea that afternoon, while Stolas was standing nearby, a look of complete abject horror on his face.

“My apologies Mother. It is just difficult for me to fathom that my own father would do such a thing as stab me in the back and destroy my life without my permission.”

Ava sighed, pausing in placing the baking sheet into the oven.

“Now Stolas, it is nothing as dramatic as that. Your father and I had an arranged marriage and we turned out fine.”

The feathers on Stolas’s body puffed out, grey plumage upsetting the dress that he wore.

“That is the point! You and Father got married  _ ages  _ ago! No one  **does** arranged marriages anymore!” 

Stolas flung himself dramatically into one of the dining chairs, hands covering his face before rubbing down it in frustration. He then leaned far back, his long legs supporting him while his hands covered his chest, a faraway look taking over his glowing crimson eyes.

“Marriage isn’t just a contract. Marriage is about love! It is about finding that one demon that completes you, who looks at you like you have just given them the entire Rings of Hell. Who shares some of your passions and cultivates the ones you don’t. Who makes you smile, laugh, who makes you want to take on Lucifer himself!”

Ava secretly smiled at her son’s words. Truthfully, she wished that she could give her son what he wished, allow him to find what he wished, but reality just didn’t work that way. Her husband was right in that it was time for Stolas to get his head out of the dirt and face the truth. The harsh truth. 

“I’m sorry Stolas, but you need to stop living in those romance novels of yours and face reality,” a resounding slam of the oven door punctuated her statement, “You are going to be meeting Lord Pheynix today, you will be punctual, have pleasing conversation and, provided he finds you most suitable, you will be marrying him come the next Moon of the Harvest. End of discussion.”

Sometimes all it took was a Mother’s firm hand to bring about calm and reason.

Apparently, she should have chosen her words more carefully because her son had seemingly found a loophole to the whole situation. His eyes lit up with a fire she had seen plenty of times, usually when it involved ideas surrounding either his own writings or the next fashion excursion. 

“So all I have to do is be displeasing and all of this will be over!”

Now, normally Ava was a calm demon. She rarely raised her voice, even when most demons would usually see the situation calling for an increase of volume, threats, and possibly even violence. It wasn’t just because Ava saw herself as above all that, it was just that she always saw other pathways to the same goal. A deep conversation, maybe just lending an ear, or food; food always seemed to calm any situation down, especially when it came to her own cooking. However, something in Ava broke this morning. Maybe it was the years of watching Stolas not care about his life, maybe it was knowing the truth about the family’s situation or maybe it was just the stifling heat that had been constantly coming in through the open windows all morning.

Either way, Ava lost herself. She turned on her son like a demon possessed by Lucifer himself, her white feathers glowing, while it could be argued that her eyes reflected the actual bowels of Hell. 

“You will do no such thing! You  **will** be on your best behaviour or Satan help me I will destroy your entire collection of books and you will  **not** see another one as long as you are under this roof!” 

Stolas was quite taken aback by the turn of events. Such a threat to come from his mother, well, it was unheard of! His Father, maybe, but her? It was so sudden and harsh that Stolas found tears had sprung to his eyes, his voice barely able to croak out a response.

“Mother…”

Ava’s hand quickly came down upon the dining room table, a faint crack echoing in its wake.

“I told you, end of discussion!”

Stolas’s fear was quickly replaced by fury. While the tears stayed, some actually falling and staining his delicate grey feathers, he had quickly sprung up, a look of fierce determination on his face.

“I expect this sort of attack from Father, but I find myself overcome with disappointment to hear it coming from you. Where is the Mother who raised me? The Mother who told me to follow my heart? The Mother who had always been in my corner?” Stolas furiously scrubbed away the tears that had managed to fall, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones soon after, “I was hoping you would help me try and talk some sense into Father, but I see I will have to go it alone.”

Stolas spun on his heels and proceeded to make his way from the kitchen and into the hallway that would lead to the stairs, which he would take to his Father’s study. Before he left, however, Stolas turned his head back towards his Mother slightly, the iron dagger in his heart not yet soothed by his past words alone. He wanted to twist his own knife, cause casualties in his own wake.

“I know of my Father’s displeasure and hate for me, however, I am glad to finally know your hate for me as well; hate enough to be rid of me. Place the  _ freak _ upon another doorstep. Maybe they will keep me or maybe they will toss me out. Obviously, neither of you care.”

Stolas turned his head, his back to his mother.

“Thank you for opening my eyes to the truth.”

As Stolas stormed off, his clawed feet echoing on the floor, tiny muffled sobs proceeded to follow him. He ignored them though as he proceeded to climb the elaborately designed stairs to the second floor of the home he and his family lived in. Let her feel the pain he felt. Regardless it was probably only half the torment that he was going through.

His Father’s study was something of an extravagant nature; not that the entire household wasn’t, but there was something special about the place. Maybe it was because Stolas and his younger sister were rarely allowed in such a room, but Stolas always found it magical. The fireplace, the books (mostly on business but to be able to fill such a room with other subjects gave him chills of excitement!), the mahogany desk that just screamed to be written on for hours at a time; it was a room Stolas coveted.

Speaking of said desk, Stolas found his Father sitting at it, seemingly immersed in some contract or another like he always was. Also, surprisingly, Choulette was in said room as well; laying on the floor, colouring one of her many pictures. Their Mother probably told their Father to keep her out of the way of the preparation for this afternoon. Also, being Father’s favourite never hurt.

While his tears had mostly dried, Stolas’s anger was still bubbling just underneath the surface. He stood in silence for a long while, unsure of how to actually present himself. His talons gripped the wooden door with such ferocity, there was a silent part of him that was afraid he would splinter the edge with his unease. His approach with Mother had greatly backfired, therefore, he would have to think seriously with Father. Perhaps he should retire to his room first and come up with a plan?

Unfortunately, before he could take two steps away from the door and toward the direction of his room, Choulette looked up from her drawing and announced his presence for him.

“Daddy, Stolas is here! I think he wants to talk to you, but he’s being weird again and is just standing there.”

Gufo swiftly turned in his chair to look at his daughter before moving his gaze toward the door and noticing Stolas. He then smiled before gesturing for his older child to come inside.

“Stolas, my boy, come in! Come in! Please, don’t be shy!” Gufo turned back to whatever it was that he was doing before continuing, “Honestly, I think it’s best if we all stay in here and out of Mothers' way, yes?”

Gufo answered his own question with a deep chuckle. He loved his wife dearly, however, she could become quite stressed when company was coming. Seriously, even if it was only one demon that was coming to call upon them, she would cook as if an entire army was to appear on their doorstep. He had tried to talk to her about it before, yet she had merely brushed him off.

_ “You deal with the business side of things while I deal with the more personal side. Seriously, you think these demons keep coming back because of our good looks? HA! I’ll have my Blood Tarts speak for themselves, thank you!” _

Stolas fidgeted as he walked inside and deposited himself upon a sofa that was nearest to the door, yet a good distance away from his Father. They could still carry on a civilized conversation without yelling, but it allowed Stolas a quick getaway if he needed it. No matter what emotion Stolas had been feeling before, it was always overcome by anxiety when it came to his Father. He knew his Father was not pleased with Stolas and how he had developed. His Father had even told him that he had hated him once, wished that Ava would give him another heir, or at least wished that Choulette was male, before lamenting the curse that Lucifer himself must have put on their family. Granted he had been drunk at the time, but Stolas took those words to heart and never forgot them.

Silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, the only sound being the scratching of Choulette’s crayons, the shuffling of papers, and the occasional sigh of Gufo. Finally, Stolas found the courage to break it. Yes, his voice was timid, but it was strong with conviction.

“Actually, Father, I wanted to talk to you about Mother or, more precisely, something she said.”

Gufo continued to focus on his own work, not looking up from whatever he was now currently reading.

“Said? Now you know better than to take what she says to heart during these times. Just give her till this evening and I am sure she will apologize readily. She always does.”

A look of drowning sadness overcame Stolas’s features as he reflected on what just happened between himself and his Mother.

_ I am afraid that no apology can fix what has transpired between us. _

Shaking his head to clear it of his inner voice, Stolas sat up straighter and forced his voice to take on a more resolute tone.

“Father I need to talk to you about this arranged marriage business.”

Another bout of silence blanketed the room, not as long as the first, but no less suffocating. It was actually Gufo who was the one to break it. A cleared throat and a voice that sounded calm, yet to the practiced listener, would notice was quite strained.

“Oh? What about it son?”

Stolas fluffed his feathers once more as he allowed his anger and indignation to take control. 

“The entire state of affairs is completely ludicrous! An arranged marriage in this day and age?! What in the world are you thinking?!”

Gufo immediately leaped from his chair and turned his attention fully on his son, his own plumage puffed out in anger, though he being much more intimidating considering his size and power.

“My thoughts are mine alone and I do  **not** have to share them to a son as sorry and ungrateful as yourself. I assumed your Mother told you of who was coming and what was expected of you, yes? Well, you will get the same speech from me, dear boy, except with an added threat! If you destroy this family's chance at a peaceful and well deserved union, then I will not only disown you, but I will personally sell you to the highest bidder lowlife that I can find in the disgusting City of Pentagram! Do I make myself clear?”

Destroyed books and now disownment and slavery. Did his family truly hate him that much? Stolas muttered a “yes sir” before sprinting out of the room.

Now, most would think that Stolas would have escaped and locked himself in his room after events such as this; most demons would, yes? However, Stolas was not most demons. After such confrontations that left him emotionally raw, he sought refuge in the stables. He loved the stables; the sounds, the smell, the feeling of buoyant life swirling around him. He was sure that most found demonic horses to be terrifying, disgusting, a simple means to get a job done without a second thought. Stolas saw them as majestic creatures just brimming with life and purpose. Not to mention their unique personalities. One of his favourites was a black stallion, light and dark blue fire for a mane and tail. His eyes claimed the darker blue hue, while sky blue steam came out of his nose every time he exhaled. Being that he was quite muscular, the ranch hands used him for heavy projects around the Ranch, but despite that fearsome build, Stolas felt and saw a gentler side that no one else bothered to reach out to.

Stolas’s favourite though, was his riding horse, the one with who he shared the closest bond; a bond formed and cultivated since he was a mere owlet, a bond that was forged of the finest steel and completely unbreakable. She was a mare, also black, but much more fair and less muscle. Don’t let her stature fool you though. She was fast, nimble, and strong in her own right. While her mane and tail reflected her skin colour, her hooves and legs told another story. The hooves glowed a vibrant crimson, while that same glow crawled up her legs as cracks, almost as if she had been crafted from the brimstones and fires of Hell. Her eyes also shone that fire, flames actually licking the air when her temper teetered.

What was most unique about her though was the symbol that stretched down from her forehead to her nose. It was a line that broke up in three places, each break indicated by a circle. The largest was near the top, while the bottom two were somewhat smaller. Around the first and second circle was an upside down Omega symbol, decorated with two dots on the side. There were also two decorative lines coming off the top near the forehead. The whole thing also glowed that astonishing red.

Her name was Karayan.

Stolas hid in her stall for what felt like hours. Every once in a while, one of the ranch hands would poke their heads in and ask if they could get Stolas anything. Stolas would simply smile, shake his head no, yet thank them for inquiring. Most demons out here saw Imps as lower than the dirt that collided under their boots, yet were still willing to hire them to work upon their land and live there. Stolas scoffed. Yes, they got paid barely anything, but it was funny how a rich man sought the help of someone lower than himself when he didn’t desire to do the work. Stolas didn’t know how they were viewed in the City. He figured it couldn’t be much better if some were willing to come down here to the Pride Ring for work. Stolas saw them as nice and got along with them quite well. He actually preferred their company some days as they neither judged nor criticized him.

It wasn’t long until Choulette was screaming for him. Something about getting his butt inside and getting ready for tea. Was it that time already? Stolas heaved a resounding sigh. As much as he detested this entire fiasco down to his very bones, he feared the repercussions more. What was that old saying? 

**Take thou trip to the guillotine with your head held high for if they see thy fear, they will use it against you even after thy death** .  
  


* * *

  
Lord Pheynix was seriously something to behold. Orange and yellow feathers that seemed to crackle and burn as he walked, golden irises that swam in a sea of fire. The feathers atop his head twisted into something of a ponytail, decorative feathers made from gold holding the hair in place. Those same decorative feathers hung from the side of his face, elongated earrings that had rubies trailing a path to each feather. His arms had talons as sharp as the holy relics you’d find upon the black market, the plumage making it look like he wore the sleeves of a yukata. His actual clothing was something light and flowing, tapering off at the knees. He wore boots that came up to about mid thigh, a decorative flame wrapped around the leather. When those legs moved, it almost looked liked the flames themselves moved as well, though it could merely just have been a trick of the light. If Stolas thought his own tail was long, Lord Pheynix’s was even longer, trailing behind like a bride's veil at a wedding.

Not the best imagery right now, Stolas thought.

Stolas was wearing something simple. The last thing he wanted to do was dress to impress, however, he didn’t wish to contract any more ire from his parents. This was how he came to be wearing a simple light blue dress, v-neck with cap sleeves. Also, going down to his ankles thank you very much. No need to be showing off anything that might captivate his...suitor.

Most of the conversation was had between his parents and Lord Pheynix. Stolas merely sat there and looked pretty, which was fine with him. The less interaction the better. However, Stolas should have known that lack of interaction could not have gone on forever.

“So my dear Stolas, do tell me of some of your hobbies? I do dislike being left in the dark.”

To anyone else, Lord Pheynix’s voice would have probably sounded like the finest musical tones being plucked from the rarest of string instruments. Stolas, however, found it to be talons being scraped across a sheet of metal. 

Putting down his cup of lukewarm tea, Stolas fixed Lord Pheynix with a hard stare.

“Oh, I enjoy many things. Reading romance novels, partaking in some of my own romantic writings. I also enjoy lounging about in the stables amongst the filth, conversing with the help; I find them to be quite good company, more so than most.”

Stolas picked his tea back up and took another sip, his eyes never leaving Lord Pheynix’s. Once he was finished he continued.

“You come here to observe and to court me. However, know this, my Lord. I may be bound by my parents to allow you to look, I may be bound by my parents to allow you to take, however, I am not bound by them nor you to change who I am. I am a demon who thinks for himself, enjoys things that demons of higher status would find repulsive, I have hopes, I have dreams and I will  **not** allow some backward thinking prude to change that. Tie me down if you must, chain me and whip me until I bleed but I will not falter, I will not give in to your demands to be something or someone I am not. I will sooner run away than bend to your will.” 

You could cut the tension with a knife. Even when Lord Pheynix let loose an amused chuckle and exclaimed “how ever did Gufo end up with such an entertaining child”, one could tell that the blade had been cast. 

Stolas quickly got up after this, muttering his excuses before leaving the sitting room, taking his dirty teacup and saucer with him to the kitchen to be washed. He hadn’t partaken of any of his Mother’s treats, his stomach having been tied up in knots the entire afternoon. However, he hoped he could sneak some later during the night when everyone was asleep. As angry as he was with her, her cooking was still to die for. 

After placing his dirty dishes in the sink, Stolas decided he would retreat to his room. He found himself to be in the mood for some reading, and the current book he had found himself partaking in was quite the tale. He had to pass the sitting room along the way, though he hoped he could stay out of sight since he would only be visible on a certain section of the stairs,  **and** if one of the three of them happened to look up and out of the room at that exact time.

Stolas had his first foot upon the stairs when he overheard something he was sure he was not supposed to.

“I sincerely apologize for my son’s actions Lord Pheynix. Please tell me this does not damage our business deal in any way? If it does, I am sure I can go give him a fine scolding and have him beg your forgiveness in no time at all. All I need is time, please. Just some time.”

His Father sounded so desperate. Stolas had never heard his Father desperate before. Usually, it was the demons who he held business deals with that were the desperate ones, not him. Also, what business deal was he talking about?

Lord Pheynix’s laugh was loud and sharp, almost as if he was enjoying a good show.

“Oh, Gufo you are lucky I am so entertained; and by that, that I love entertainment!”

There was a pause, one far too long for Stolas’s liking, before Lord Pheynix spoke again. Stolas also didn’t like how Lord Pheynix didn’t use his Father’s title either. As much as he hated his parents right now, what was being done right now was disrespectful and downright rude in their circle. His parents were being treated as if they were nothing more than insects that Lord Pheynix wanted to squish with his boot.

“I promise you that our  _ business _ deal is still on. The marriage to your son will continue as planned, the merging of our Ranches will take place and you and your family will not end up on the streets like those filthy Imps we have to employ.”

Stolas’s mind froze upon hearing the hidden details of his arranged marriage. Merging of their Ranches? His family ending up on the street? Since when were they in such dire straits? When had money become such an issue? Stolas felt so lost, so confused. Reality was crashing down on him and he couldn’t take it.

He just couldn’t take it.  
  


* * *

  
Stolas’s Mother found him hours later in his room, laying upon his side, the dress he wore for tea earlier still adorning his frame. Ava had sent Choulette up to fetch him for dinner, however, Stolas had sent her back saying that he was feeling dreadfully sick and would not be down. Ava had only been meaning a simple peak, to make sure her beloved son was doing okay, but a soft voice, one she had not heard since his owlet years, stopped her in her tracks.

“Why didn’t you and Father tell me?”

Stolas didn’t even have to elaborate for Ava to know what he was talking about.

“You know how stubborn your father is and...well...I suppose I just wanted to protect you.”

Stolas scrunched up his face, clearly confused.

“Protect me?”

Even though Stolas was facing away from her, Ava gave a slight nod while a soft hoot came out as confirmation.

“No matter how old you get, no matter what words are said, no matter what happens...you are still my baby owlet.”

Stolas couldn’t take the emotions anymore. Sadness, anger, frustration, confusion, regret, it all came tumbling out in the form of a tidal wave of tears and body convulsions. Ava was at her son’s side in an instant. She lifted him up, turning him towards her before burying him deep within her nest of feathers amongst her chest. Once there, she rocked him like she used to, cooing and singing to him softly in an attempt to help him calm down.

There were sobs of him apologizing for what he said to her earlier that morning, how he didn’t mean it, how he knew she loved him. Tears of confusion, of asking how this could happen to them? When did this happen? If there was any way he could have stopped it? Mostly, there were whimpers of dismay. Stolas was scared, scared of leaving his family, being with someone he didn’t love, knowing it would save them but scared of Lord Pheynix and what he had planned for him once they were wed.

Ava understood all of this. She did her best to reassure him on everything. Forgiving him about earlier, she had said things that she regretted as well after all. Assuring Stolas that there was nothing he could have done to prevent their money issues. That, for as much as she loved her husband, he had been taken advantage of and now the price must be paid. As for Lord Pheynix, there wasn’t much she could do there, however, she promised she would make the transition as seamless and easy as possible.

Once the tears had dried, from both parties, and emotions had eased to a low simmer, Ava let her son relax back down into the bed. She then asked him if he would like some food, to which Stolas replied with a most definite “no”. He may not have been sick before, but all that emotional strain had killed any appetite he once had. Deciding to leave her son to rest for the night, Ava made her way back to the door to exit the room when she remembered something important.

“Oh! I almost forgot. We have a new ranch hand coming tomorrow. Since our Ranch will be merging with Lord Pheynix’s soon, he thought sending one of his own workers over to get a lay of the land and begin setting up roots would be a good idea. Your Father believes that it is Lord Pheynix’s way of starting to take his control, but if it really was, I told him what could we do?”

Ava sighed before continuing.

“Either way, your Father wants us up early enough to meet and greet him, so get some rest and put on your best tomorrow.” 

Stolas mutely nodded his understanding and watched as his Mother left the room. 

A new ranch hand. More like Lord Pheynix sending over someone to keep an eye on him. He did voice his desire to run away. Stolas turned back over to face the window, watching the sunset. Well, whoever this ranch hand was, he most certainly was not going to be getting a warm welcome from Stolas that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://autistic-flower.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bloodseiryu/)
> 
> Come yell with me about Helluva Boss (as well as Good Omens, Hazbin Hotel, Fallout, etc.) ♥


End file.
